


Percy Likes Neville

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy likes Neville in six ways, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Likes Neville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaellite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaellite).



Percy likes Neville.

Percy likes Neville with dirt smudged over his nose from where he absentmindedly scratched at it while working in the greenhouse, tending to the needs of each plant as if it were the most precious thing on earth.

Percy likes Neville across the dinner table, talking about his Gran or the plants he's growing or the latest Ministry policy or Quidditch (although neither of them cares much about it) or Percy's family, it doesn't really matter.

Percy likes Neville in Diagon Alley on a Saturday afternoon, looking in the windows of each shop as if he were still a first-year at Hogwarts trying to decide what to buy with his pocket money.

Percy likes Neville at the Ministry when he comes to demand that Percy finish now because it's nearly seven o'clock and even the Minister himself has left.

Percy likes Neville on his knees with those big brown eyes sparkling as he sucks Percy's cock oh so carefully, teasing him until Percy can hardly bear the joy and delight of it.

Percy likes Neville in bed next to him, one knee drawn up and his hand flung out, resting against Percy's hip, undeniably _there_.

Percy loves Neville.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kaellite, who asked for Percy/Neville with the prompt "Percy likes Neville on his knees."


End file.
